Corney oneshot
by ThatRandomGrojbandian
Summary: A Corney o/s with a crappy title and ending


**Hi guys! Yes, another one shot. This is a Corney(Corey x Laney) os. Everybody is 13(except for Aunt Claire, in her late 30's).**

**WARNING: Contains violence, a little tragic and sad. Also, a little profanity(but it's censored out, so)**

It was a regular Friday night in Peaceville, the time being 6:30. Laney's parents came up to her"Well sweetie, we'll be out for the night. We'll be back home by 5:00 on Saturday. So your Aunt Claire will be babysitting. Those were the four words that she did not want to hear. The whole weekend?! Laney absolutely hated her aunt, and she was pretty sure she hated her too, with all of the things she's done to her. Everytime she babysits, she gets a beating from her, and not just using a belt. She will use anything and everything.

After her husband(AKA Uncle John) left her, she became an alcholic. She always assumed Laney was the reason why he left, she was there when they had their last argument. And even though the people see her as a nice young lady, she is always vicious to Laney. Her favorite technique for hurting her is throwing things at her. And when it gets broken, Laney has to take the blame. Even though the girl is old enough to take care of herself, her parents always bring up that 'you're all we have' crap. Laney is usually a good girl, but the littlest things set her off. And she threatens to kidnap her if she says a word. It's hard to lie about all,the bumps, bruises, scars and scabs. So, Laney now just locks herself up in her room until her parents get back. It usually helps, even though through all of that, she claws at the door. That door was a life saver, she'd never been any happier to have that door there in her life. Too bad that door wasn't going to do her any good anymore.

When she heard the doorbell, she sprinted up the stairs and locked herself up in her room, as usual. She had everything she needed, even a bathroom! But what she didn't know was that the demonic wort of an aunt had complained about how she locks herself up in there, so the parents [unfortunately] gave her a copy of her bedroom key. Now she had access anytime she wanted, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Laney sat on her bed, watching thr youtube series, 'The Most Popular Girls in School'(Don't own, and it's really funny), when she heard banging on the door. She's here, she thought. With her door, she couldn't get in, so she kept watching the video. "My little Laney," she said, "I'll give you one more chance to open this door, and Auntie Claire won't hurt you." '_There is no way in heck that I'll do that_' she thought"I SAID OPEN IT! " she yelled. She stayed quiet. Then she heard footsteps going down the hall and down the stairs. She usually warns her first, then an hour later, she attacks.

She heard the front door open and she took a peek out to see that Aunt Clair was taking out her 'Bag O' Pain'(that's what she refers it to). Everything that you could possibly use to severely hurt someone. '_She won't be needing that bag_', she thought. Well, think again Lanes.

She came back up the stair and banged on the door again. Laney just shrugged at this, I mean it happens every visit. "Oh, I didn't want to do this, but I guess I do you worthless piece of crap." She heard the jiggling sound of a key, uh oh. Before she opened it, Laney raced to the door and blocked it with all her strength. Too bad that didn't work, she opened the door and she forcefully pushed her to the ground. "Guess what I haaaave!" She held up the key as she sung. Laney tried to get up, but Aunt Claire used her foot and pushed her back down. She winced and clenched her stomach. Man, did those heels hurt!

"You think you can lock yourself up here and hide? Think again! How about I give you a catcher-uper on what you've missed while you were here?" She said as she kicked her in the side. She screamed. "Oh, we can't have you screaming honey, you'll scare the neighbors." She took two,strips of duct tape from a roll from her bag. She pulled her short red hair up and covered her mouth with it. Then she took her hands and tied them together with the other piece.

Then she pulled her up and basically threw her into a wall. Laney tried to get up, put she punched her eye and nose. When her back,was to the ground, Aunt Claire hit her multiple times with a plastic baseball bat. " Oh, I'm not done yet little missy, she walked over to her bag as Laney slowly got up, to be knocked back down. Claire threw a empty beer bottle at her knees. She fell face first into her now bloodstained white rug. She turned her head to the side so she could still breathe. But it's hard to do that without choking on your blood coming out your nose. She layed there as she threw two more bottles and slashed her with a belt. There was something in her that made her want to get up and knock the wind out of her. She scrunched up her knees and she kicked her like a mule. She fell backwards and landed on her back. Laney quickly got up and kicked her chin as hard as she could. Claire screamed.

After that, she only had a few seconds to decide what to do next. All she could use was her bare feet. Even though her arms were tied in the front of her, they were useless to her. Run. Perfect! She started running towards the door but slowed down because there was glass everywhere. She made it outside of her bedroom and she ran through the hallway onto the stairs. She slipped and came tumbling down at a dangerously fast speed. She felt a little dizzy at first,but she got back up.

She made it past the kitchen and the living room (family room, whatever you wanna call it. You could even call it the Taco Room, the possibilities are endless here) and finally reached the front door. The front door had SO many locks on it, at least ten at the most. She quickly tried to fumble with with the locks until she heard footsteps. "You're not leaving that easily, you little b(beep)! You are not the one that's supposed to beat me up, I am! So you get your a(beep) back over here!" She yelled. She finally finished the last lock as she neared the little red head. She opened the door and was about to step out but Claire grabbed her shirt and tried pulling her out, but Laney kicked her away. When she got out, Claire tried to step out, but Laney grabbed a flower pot and throwing it at her face. She fell on the ground and she looked knocked out

Laney reached the sidewalk and wondering where to run to. She looked around and she started running, she wasn't sure where she was going but she was sure that they would help her. She crossed the street, closed her eye, and she went in some random direction and stopped at a random house and banged on the door.

Corey was just chilling in his bedroom, alone. Trina is sleeping over at Mina's, and Mr. Riffin ran some errands. He was just watching some random movie that just so happened to be on. Honestly, he was hardly paying attention to the movie. All he did was stare at the ceiling. He was starting to get sleepy, so he closed his eyes.

BANG BANG BANG! His eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up. '_An intruder_?' He thought. He looked at his clock,'this early? I'm gonna check it out.' He quietly walked downstairs to where thr sound was coming from. He took a chair and he walked to the garage. He opened up the door to see a horrible sight.

Lanes, his Lanes, beat up. Besides her black crop and green basketball shorts, she had a black eye that was swollen shut, bloody nose, busted lip, cut and slash marks all over her once flawless skin, bruises, all that good stuff. Her mouth was covered with duct tape and her hands too. Her knees were covered in blood. He almost cried at the sight of her. The girl that was the brave one, the strong one, the 'second pair of muscles' of the band, looked like a beaten-up horse. "L-lanes, I'll get y-you cleaned up." He was even stuttering. He gently picked up her tiny body and took her to the bathroom.

"Lanes, this might hurt." Corey was about to put rubbing alcohol on her knees. He softly put thr cotton ball on her cuts, and she squealed in pain. He hated the fact that he was kinda sorta hurting her, but they had to be disinfected before it got worse. He did the other knee, washed them off with water and wrapped gauze around them. He put alcohol on the cuts and scrapes on the rest of her body and put bandages on them. After all the patching up, he took her back to his room and carefully laid her on his bed. "I'll be right back Lanes, I'm gonna get you your ice pack." Corey went to the garage refrigerator and grabbed Laney's purple one. He got back upstairs and gave it to her. Since she was having a little trouble with holding it, he held it for her. Just looking at her made him so full of questions. But he wasn't going to ask any of those questions until she felt better. She didn't really talk, all she could do is nod or shake her head anyway.

When it was time to sleep, he let Laney have the bed(obvi, what kind of friend would he be to make her sleep on the floor?). He took an extra sleeping bag out and slept on the floor. "Lanes, do you have to use the bathroom or anything else before we sleep?" He hoped she wouldn't say anything about the bathroom. Unfortunately, she shook her head yes. He carefully picked her up, and took her to the bathroom. He sat her down and told her to flush the toilet when she was ready. She did so and the bathroom thing was over(not going into detail, Im in school). He put her back un the bed and they dozed off.

The next morning, Corey woke up before she did. He decided to give her breakfast in bed. He quietly exited thr room and walked into the kitchen. He made oatmeal with cinnamon(her favorite), made some apple slices, strawberry toast, and poured orange juice in a glass. He carefully took the tray of food up back to his room. He put the tray on his desk and waited for her to wake up, which won't be long. She is an early riser. He had noticed that her eye had gotten better, and less swollen A few minutes later, she popped her eyes open.

"Mornin' Lanes." he said. She gave him a weak smile. "Mornin' Core." she said back. "Are you feeling any better?" he asked. "Yeah, but mostly my eye is hurting. I still don't think my knees are strong enough. He frowned at this, but brightened back up and smiled. "Well, maybe you need to have something to help start your day. Close your eyes. When Laney closed her eyes, he got up, took the tray and went back to the bed and carefully placed it on top of her. She took a sniff and opened her eyes. "You did this...for me?" she asked. "Anything for you Lanes." Her cheeks had a light shade of red on them. '_Was she just...blushing?_' he thought, '_Nah, that couldn't be it._' "Well, what are you waiting for? You can dig in!" It didn't take the red-head a second to to start eating. She was stuffing the oatmeal into her mouth. "Thgnanks, Cgore!" He laughed at her, "Your welcome Lanes, but don't eat too fast!" Corey said as he got up, "If you will exuse me, I'm gonna get myself some breakfast. Call me if you need anything." He stepped out of his room again.

He walked back into the kitchen. "Hmm, what should I eat?" he said to himself. He noticed on one of the counters that the stawberry jam was still out, and the bread was right next to it. "Toast sounds good." He took four slices of bread and stuck them in the toaster. A few minutes later, the toast popped out. He took them out one at a time, putting butter on the bread first, then putting in the strawberry jam(A/N: I eat my strawberry toast like that, it's gouda that way!). He was about to eat the delicious piece of cooked bread until he heard a high pitch squeal.

He ran out the kitchen, then coming back to take the bowl of toast with him and ran back up to his room. "Lanes! What happened?! Are you okay?" he asked all in one breath. "No, bu I buned ma toun dyin da dink da dee." she motioned to the hot cup of tea. He rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, sorry. I forgot to tell you the tea was still hot, heh heh." "Oh, dads okay." He sat back on the bed. He saw that she had one more slice of toast left. He held up a piece of his, "Toast?" She giggled. '_Cute_.' he thought. "Toast." They bumped their pieces of toast together and ate them.

Later that day, Laney's knees were strong enough so she could walk again, even though she wobbled and stumbled a bit. Corey was right beside her in case she fell. Right now, they were sittng on the couch watching a movie. Laney was sitting cross-legged, with her head on Corey's shoulder. He couldn't stop blushing at the thought of it. '_Man, her hair is soft_!' he thought. He couldn't help himself but take his hand and touch her head. She turned her head and she looked up to him. "What are you doing?" she asked. He noticed her face was red. He gave her a nervous smile. "I'm touching your hair, it's really soft ya know." "Oh, thanks." He decided to joke with her. "Oh my god, what's your secret?! Your hair's like, SO FABULOUS!" he said in a girls' voice. She laughed. "Well, I double condition it eveytime, and I wash it every weekend, then I let it air dry." "I'm like, so going to try that when I get the chance!" "Trina? Is that you?" Mr. Riffin asked as he stepped out of his bedroom. By the looks of it, he just woke up. "No Dad, just me and Lanes." Corey called out. He must've thought that he was Trina. "Oh, okay!" a door slammed. They couldn't keep their mouths shut, so they busted out lauging. They finally calmed down and watched the rest of the movie together.

After the movie, he caught a quick glimspe at Laney. Her cuts were slowly were forming into scabs, and some of the bruises turned brown. He remembered what happened yesterday. He really wanted to know what happened. He finally decided to ask her. He didn't want this to happen to her again. He turned to her "Laney." she looked at him with a confused look on her face. They always call each other their nicknames, unless there's something serious. "What happened on Friday? How'd you get hurt?" Laney looked away from him. She shifted uncomfortably in her spot and sighed. "It's okay if you don't want to answer, I just thought I would ask. I don't want you to get hurt again." She looked up. "No, I think you should know. It was...m-my Aunt Claire."

"What?!" "Yeah." As she told everything to him, he started to get angry. She was so nice to him and the twins, and her. Was that all an act? She finished the story, and she was starting to cry. He gently picked her up and pulled her into his lap and rubbed her back as she cried into his shirt. It was soaking wet, and he didn't care. Laney was way more important than a wet shirt. "We should tell someone about this." he whispered. She looked up at him as if he was crazy. "Core! Did you hear what I said about if I told someone, I-" "I would take you away from everyone and you'd get a beating of your lifetime." A voice interrupted. Laney froze in fear and Corey hugged her. He turned to see a lady with dirt and blood on her forehead. She had a scowl on her face and had her fists clenched. It was her Aunt Claire "I told your parents that you ran off, and they said that you would probably be here. We're leaving. Sweetie, please let her go." "No." "Let her go, her parents will be here soon and I need to have a little talk with her before they arrive." He shook his head. "LET HER GO!" she yelled as she walked closer to them. Corey tightened his grip on Laney. "NO, YOU'RE NOT HURTING MY LANES!" he shouted back at her. She walked closer to them. "If you don't let her go, then I-"

"I'll arrest you for child abuse." yet another voice interruped. There were two cops, and Mr. and Mrs. Penn. Mrs. Penn walked up to her sister and slapped her, making her fall to the ground. Then she scolded her. They arrested Aunt Claire, and the parents were talking to the police. "C'mon Laney! Let's go!" her mom called out. Laney looked up at Corey's face and smiled, making him blush a little. "Thanks Core, for everything." He smilled back. "Anything for my Lanes." She blushed, and this time, he was sure of it being so close to her face. She closed her eyes and leaned closer to his face. Their lips touched. It was only for three seconds though. But that was enough to make him blush like crazy. He swore that his heart was going to beat out of his chest when she did that. She hugged him one last time and she unattached herself from him and followed her parents out the garage door. He thought they would close it but Pinktastic(AKA Trina's car) rolled in. He just sat there in awe and he didn't even notice that Trina was in his face trying to get his attention. He sighed and layed dwon on the couch smiling. He was not only glad that Laney was feeling better, but also that there was a probablility she liked him back.

**Author's Note:**

**Hi! I know that that was a bad ending but, hey, at least you guys get a Corney o/s. After going absolutely nutz about the kiss, and idea popped in my head. So Voilé!**

****Until the next story,

-_RedEagle21_

_**P.S.: I'm also working on a Minick o/s, and a new chapter for A New Beginning and Red-Head Love!**_


End file.
